Distance between clouds
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: It was so easy to be with her. A person he least thought he'd get along with. It was cool logic that drew him to her an AnBu elite whose life is shrouded in shadows. But it doesn't stop him from wanting to be with her albeit knowing so little about her. [ShikamaruxOC, some other characters might pop up eventually. M for smut goodies.]


**A/N: A finger pokes through the shoji panel, one dark eye peers in blinking slowly. It disappears turning to look at the man in the monkey suit carrying a pair of cymbals, motioned to him for silence and peered back again.**

**tehe~! Hello everyone! This is the very first time I'm writing a Naruto FanFic EVER! I mostly write Bleach FFs but it has been a really long time since I last visited this site. Somehow a few weeks ago I suddenly remembered...my unfinished stories. For some reason it was also the time I was continuing watching Naruto after a couple of years of not watching. And I wanted to write a Kakashi shishou fic then I wanted to write a Yamato fic but after some er weeks passed I just started typing and somehow ended up with a Shikamaru fic. with an OC.(?) haha...ha...ha... I don't mess with canon pairings cause they're already awesome. ShikaxTemari!**

**This might be a one shot but then again...Tsundere-sama and Troll-kun does not say so. We will have to see about that...^^,**

**Anywho~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei is a life saver. Thank you for making this manga. I am not making any money from this at all and only the story and the OC character is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Tea**

"Been waiting long?..." The sudden sound of her voice next to his ear made the lighter slip from his hand but before he could even reach for it she was already tucking it safely back in his pocket as she rested her chin gently over his shoulder.

"Heh…I don't mind waiting when the weather's this nice." He replied watching the clouds, trailing idly by overhead. Her noiseless movements always catch him off-guard every time.

"Ah…even after rushing over here as fast as you could and then on the way deliberate whether you'd even bother…to actually decide to come…" She sighs and moved away from him, brushing off bits of grass and fallen leaves that stuck to her pants before straightening up.

He laughs softly, shaking his head in amusement before craning his neck too look up at the looming shadowed figure above him. "You could at least take off your mask when we're together like this…" He traced his gaze back to the clouds with lightly furrowed brows. "How did you know I just arrived?..."

She sat down next to him and set her mask near her right knee as her slender fingers traced a line near his temple. "Because of how sweaty you are…"

His eyes closed at the feel of her brief touch. He'd never ever imagined he'd be here with her right after they were both done with their respective missions. He suddenly wanted to reach out and just hold onto that hand for a moment longer but she was already starting to get to her feet again.

"Do you want some tea?..."

When he opened his eyes he saw her face looming over his, her pretty eyes half-lidded as she smiled slowly.

"As long as it's not left on the pot too long…" He returned her smile as he reached for a strand of her long black hair that was forming a silky curtain over him.

Her face inched lower as his hand rested on her cheek. "Or we could just forget the tea…" He met her halfway, pausing just a beat just so he could catch his breath and take in more of her face he never gets to see enough. Even the name she gave him when they first met seemed elusive to him. But it was her eyes that really drew him to her. There was something absolute in the way she looked right at you. The way her eyelashes rarely lowers and the way she could match the way he thinks so effortlessly and read his thoughts so easily.

"Shikamaru? Are you coming?..." She had already put her mask back on, standing a couple of paces behind him nearer to the shadows of the trees.

But it must be the way she called his name after all that really made him run faster to be the first to arrive just so he could surprise her. But just like every other time that they meet like this he was always the one whose guard is down. He couldn't blame her for being stealthy. The AnBu is no ordinary squad after all. Still even if he only knew one of the many names she must use, just being let into her identity as a Konoha villager seemed oddly satisfying.

Even if this was to be a brief encounter between them he knew he'd never meet another like her.

"Takako…" He cocked his head slightly as he called her name watching silently as she took her mask off again.

"Saying my name with that smile…you really do whatever you want." She grins playfully as she tucked her mask over one shoulder. "Is it really okay for you to be here instead of stuffing yourself with Yakiniku and chugging down beer as per usual?"

"…`as per usual` diminishes the brain cell count by 10%. Wouldn't want that happening now…" Hands in both pockets, shoulders hunched he matches her soundless steps as they walked through the dense forest and back onto the street, up the hill where a simple traditional house stood amidst others and a temple further up. They silently head towards the house. The extent of damage done to the village itself thankfully did not reach much of the outskirts where a few important refugee families still live. Noble families who once sought amnesty already with two or more generations born in the fire country settled in under their names.

Like most Konoha shinobi she lived alone. The design of her house was much like his family's but slightly smaller. The veranda's direction letting more air flow into the house but little of the bright sunlight did.

Every time he visited there was always a new trinket on her display cabinet. Gifts from her admirers. This time it was a miniature wooden house. She caught his gaze and smiled a little. "A gift from Yamato Taichou…and Kakashi Senpai. I think they're making fun of the fact that I'm not home most of the time…I could never really tell if those two are pulling my leg or…" She looked away a little as she spoke, an uneasy expression on her face.

It wasn't like he wanted her to say something to make him feel better but he'd always end up with an explanation or another from her anyway. He felt totally uncool right now. This was a relationship he felt unsure of since the beginning and maybe in some way she did too. The way they sometimes had to explain silly things or not say anything at all to avoid offense. But lately before he could even begin to think of any counter measure his body already moves on its own.

Distance closed, body heat mingles and fingers entwines. Heart beats become one. Steadier and steadier. Then heat builds stronger, faces get closer. And he's kissing her and she's kissing him back, her body so soft against him even beneath layers of fabric. Her fingers at the nape of his neck send shivers down his body, the feel of her soft tongue on his lower lip just before she bites down playfully. But today she pulls back from him, her hand on his neck leaving a sedentary trace of warmth. The puckered sensation of his lips from her kisses that left him already on a brink of not thinking at all.

"Almost forgot the tea is ready…I have some sweets the Grandpa a few doors down gave me." Smoothing down her hair she went to the kitchen leaving him to stare after her.

"Honestly…tea at a time like this…what a troublesome thing to remember…" With a soft sigh he follows her and seats himself on one of the cushions, watching her as she bustled back and forth setting the table for the two of them. That smile and the careful way she sets down the tea set, the way she arrange the sweets that they looked tastier.

"Hey…you want to sit by the veranda?" The sound of her voice distracts him again. She was slightly facing the shoji with her head tilted up, looking up at the piece of sky visible to them.

"I'm moving the table…" With one move he picks up the set table even as her mouth opens in surprise ending in a little laugh as she follows behind him carrying the steaming tea pot.

She pours them both tea and he waits for her to set down the pot before turning the cup once. He watched her sit, tucking her legs beneath her. It was rare that they sat face to face like this so calmly. Drinking tea together quite carefree. But the things he's been pushing to the back of his mind the moment he took a breather earlier this morning just won't stay out of sight. The AnBu has been getting a lot of extremely critical missions lately and the Ro Team especially are being worked harder. The war was about to begin but battles have yet to cease in the borders of the Five Countries. Already a number of opposing factions emerging from the woodwork are trying to sabotage the newly formed Alliance with any means necessary. It's a sensitive time.

But looking at her sitting before him with a cup of tea cradled in both hands with her serene expression, he could almost forget all the worries he's been kindling. She's looking at him now, a soft smile on her lips and her hand reaches out to touch his cheek. He could almost imagine himself being like this at home with someone waiting for him. But it was most likely him who would be waiting instead.

And yet maybe this was the only time they could afford and he was wasting it by thinking about things that may or may not even happen. Her future is the most uncertain thing he could never hope to figure out for more than a couple of steps ahead. Just seeing that small pouch of special pills the AnBu used exclusively for dangerous missions she carried around puts the word future out of the equation.

If he thought about it like that it didn't really bother him that much. Probably.

If her arms around his neck was any indication then he was not bothered at all. Their lips meeting, his tongue on her tongue. His hands on her waist before hoisting her up to sit on his lap. Her subtle scent now making its mark on his memory. Her dark eyes, her long dark hair that framed her beautiful face, bringing out the flush on her cheeks against her pale skin as he lowered his kisses to her neck and collarbone.

It hasn't been that long but now that he's here with her he finds himself craving so much more of her. Even just sitting side by side was something he looked forward to. It bothers him though, that trinket cabinet of hers.

But right now he doesn't need to worry about that. Right now she's in his arms, her soft damp skin against his. Her rapid breathing, her little moans and the way she grips his arm tightly as her hips meets his. Her lashes shading her glazed eyes as she pulls him towards her, their gasps mingling. He's so lightheaded; her pillow smells of sweat and something sweet making him want to hold onto her as tight as he could. Her little gasp made him hold her tighter as he burrowed his nose on her neck, her damp hair sticking to his cheek and neck. Feel her heartbeat going crazy much like his own. Almost there and he's just breathing quickly along with her.

It's tender. That feeling he's been trying to figure out since the first time he held her. Since that first time when their lips met and the first time their fingers entwined, the heat of their joint hands comforting. It was a difficult feeling to understand.

Maybe he'll never really figure it out. He didn't even finish his cup of tea again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did it would be nice if you tell me. :D**

**Salamat!**


End file.
